Esa persona especial
by Dennis-chan
Summary: Los chicos de South Park Tienen una persona especial en sus vidas algunos mantuvieron el secreto durante años, Otros apenas lo descubriran .
1. Chapter 1

**South Park no me pertenece, solo la historia. Hola este es el primer fic que publico espero que les guste la historia. Este fic es 90% yaoi así que si no te gusta el yaoi por favor no lo leas. En esta historia va a haber varias parejas todavía no les voy a decir cuáles son lo van a ir descubriendo a largo de la historia.**

Hola mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski tengo 15 años el motivo del cual escribo este diario es porque desde hace un año he estado sintiendo algo esto es algo muy hermoso y muy fuerte es algo que he tratado de decirlo desde hace tiempo pero no encuentro las palabras ni el momento para expresarlo, pero para ¿Quién es fácil decir que está enamorado?

Que cada vez que esta con esa persona especial todo el mundo desaparece por completo, que no hay un solo momento que pienses en otra persona, Cuando se te acerca no hay otro lugar en la tierra donde tú quieras estar hasta una década completa si se queda, al momento de escuchar su voz no entiendes que pasa al rededor, si sientes su olor se te va la respiración, en fin te dan ganas de abrazarla, besarla, soñarla, ser uno con ella, cuando alguien se le acerca sientes una fuerza inmensa de romperle la cabeza.

Pero cuando piensas: ¿y si se entera?, tal vez me evite la vida entera, ¿o si siente lo mismo por mi? Sería realmente feliz. No vale la pena arriesgarme por algo así.

Es hora que esa persona especial y yo vayamos al cine espero poder escribirte sobre lo que pase hoy en el cine.

Kyle se encontró con esa persona que espero desde hacía horas, pero no importaba él le perdonaría todo, ¿Quién le podía decir que no a esos ojos azules como el cielo, a esa sonrisa con la que había compartido tantos momentos de alegría? Ese cabello negro y liso hizo que la cara del pelirrojo se llenara de alegría y se quedara parado viendo fijamente en sus ojos y su mente divagara un largo tiempo. Hasta que la voz de esa persona especial dijo: Perdón por llegar tarde pero ¡vámonos!

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo sé que es algo corto pero es solo para mantener el suspenso sobre quién es el amor de Kyle, aunque creo que muchos ya lo sospechan. Nos vemos por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	2. Esa persona especial cap2

**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del fic se que estuvo muy corta tratare de hacerla más larga.**

Cuando los dos llegaron al cine no creyeron lo que estaban viendo a Wendy Testaburger besando a Butters Stotch, Kyle solo se quedo parado con la boca abierta sin decir nada mientras Stan fue hasta donde estaba Butters y Wendy, solo empujo levemente a Butters y tomo a Wendy de los hombros la llevo a un lugar "a solas" y hablo con ella.

¿Wendy como te atreves a hacerme esto?, tú fuiste la primera en rogarme que volviéramos.

Mira Stan en primera yo no te rogué para que volviéramos.

Mira Wendy la verdad tú eres una perra.

¿y…?

Lo nuestro se acabo, y ahora es para siempre, no me interesa nada que te ver contigo.

Stan se dio la vuelta y se marcho hacia donde estaba Kyle pero no se dio cuenta que alguien escucho todo lo que le dijo a Wendy, y esa persona no era nada más que Kenny McCormick.

El sintió curiosidad de saber porque Wendy había hecho eso, no lo de engañar a Stan eso ya lo había hecho antes pero ¿Por qué con Butters? ¿Por qué no con Token o Clyde?

Su curiosidad fue tanta que empezó a seguir a Wendy a ella parecía no importarle que Stan la termino, de pronto Kenny la vio entrar a la casa de Eric Cartman, eso despertó más su curiosidad y se asomo por la ventana del sótano por suerte Eric estaba ahí, el estaba sentado leyendo una revista en eso Wendy entro Cartman le sonrió y ella solo se sentó en sus piernas y empezaron a besarse. Kenny solo sintió deseos de vomitar. En eso ellos empezaron a hablar:

¿Y te vio…?

Si, empezó a reclamarme y luego me termino.

Eso es genial, y ¿a quién tuviste que besar?

Al marica de Butters

En ese momento Kenny se había resbaldo por la pequeña ventana pero como no estaba totalmente cerrada entro a la casa de Cartman por suerte no murió.

Cartman le dijo a Wendy que se fuera, el iba a solucionar ese pequeño problema, cuando ella se fue el empezó a interrogar a Kenny.

¿Qué rayos hacías ahí McCormick?

¿Desde cuándo sales con Wendy?

¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Todo, desde lo que planearon hasta que insultaron a Butters.

¡Oh! perdón por insultar a tu novio.

¡No! Es mi novio culón solo que no se me hace justo que utilicen al pobre de Butters.

Además a Butters no le afecta en nada que lo bese una chica.

¿Qué tal si tiene novia y lo meten en un problema?

Jajaja no me hagas reir Kenny tu y yo sabemos que ese chico es marica.

Claro que no.

¿Quieres apostar?

Mmm, haremos esto si yo gano le tienes que decir a Stan que tú fuiste la causa de que él y Wendy terminaran.

¿Y si yo gano?

Seré tú sirviente personal un mes.

Está bien McCormick.

¿Pero como sabremos si es marica o no?

Ese será tu trabajo Kenny.

¿Cómo hare eso?

Muy fácil solo te tienes que hacerte buen amigo de él luego enamorarlo y descubrirlo.

Cartman no soy marica.

No me importa me lo debes por entrar a mi casa, además es la única forma de averiguarlo

Cierto, además uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo y no creo que se enamore de un culo gordo como tú.

¡Oye!

**Ok hasta aquí le dejo al 2do cap. Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin logre averiguar cómo se sube otro cap. XD es mi primer fic y por eso tengo tantas faltas de ortografía, pero me alegro que me lo hagan saber. Los capítulos serán cortos pero tratare de actualizar diario,**

**Estaba escuchando esta canción y se me hizo buena para este cap. se llama **"**Stuck in the Middle**" **de** **Joe Egan** **y Gerry Rafferty**

Hola al fin puedo escribirte de lo que paso el viernes pasado te dije que iríamos al cine, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco, acabábamos de llegar cuando Stan encontró a Wendy, el fue corriendo atrás de ella dejándome atrás como siempre, solo me limite a seguirlo a lo lejos alcance a ver como ella besaba a un chico, mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ese chico era Butters.

Mi mejor amigo se llevo a esa zorra a no sé donde yo solo tenía una pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Cómo alguien podía engañar al chico más lindo del planeta?

En fin, después de que regreso no quiso entrar a la función, ¿espere toda la semana para esto? el solo quería irse a casa yo solo le dije: vamos amigo solo tienes tiempo para Wendy y sus mentiras, pero para tu mejor amigo ni siquiera tú tarde del viernes…

**Flashback.**

Los dos chicos caminaron de regreso a sus casas y tuvieron una pequeña, pero interesante charla.

-Amigo sabes que no es eso, es solo que sabes cómo me pongo cada vez que Wendy y yo rompemos.-

-Sí, lo sé ¿te he visto así unas 35 veces?-

-29 veces.-

-Mira Stan yo solo quiero que pienses cuantas veces te apoyado cuando ella te deja y ni por eso me das una tarde de diversión contigo.-

-Ok ¿te quieres divertir de verdad?, acompáñame-

Minutos más tarde los dos se encontraban en un bar con muchas chicas bailando con un tubo y poca ropa.

-Esto no es a lo que me refería Stan-

-Kyle, hip dijiste que querías una noche de diversión hip ¿o no?

-Sí, pero no pensaba en esto, además ya llevas más de 8 cervezas y ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste que nos dejaran entrar?

-El anillo.

-Stan, se que ya estas borracho pero ¿de qué rayos éstas hablando?

-El anillo, hip el que le di a Wendy en 7mo grado, tuve que trabajar todo el 6to grado, me costó $600 dólares, hip se lo di porque le dije que ya no quería terminar jamás, lo tiro a la basura cuando la termine y se lo di al cadenero solo porque mi mejor amigo quería una noche de diversión conmigo y ahora resulta que no es lo que "pensaba" hip por favor Kyle no me jodas.

Kyle no sabía cómo sentirse si alagado ó furioso porque gasto $600 dólares en esa estúpida, pero se puso a pensar gasto eso en ella pero también en el, así que tal vez sentía un poco de los 2, pero solo se limito en beber una cerveza.

**Fin del Flashblack**

Hasta aquí te escribo diario, porque veo a Kenny en la calle y se ve muy arreglado ¿Desde cuándo él se viste así? Es mejor que investigue que le pasa.

**Sé que no soy buena escribiendo pero… la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?, nos leemos luego por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he estado ocupada esta semana y no he tenido el tiempo que me gustaría poder dedicarle al fic, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, además tenía un poco de bloqueo mental lo bueno que unas amigas de la escuela me ayudaron a sacar ideas, por cierto les mando un saludo AzZiLeM y AnDy.

Espero que lo disfruten. d;P*

Kenny espera.

¿Qué paso Kyle?

- Solo quería saber ¿A dónde vas tan arreglado?...-

-Ya sabes solo decidí ponerme ropa nueva, peinarme y salir a dar una vuelta,

-Si Kenny como tu alguna vez te peinas y usas perfume… no en serio ¿a dónde vas?

-Este se me hace tarde adiós-

Kyle no tenía idea de que rayos le pasaba a Kenny, pero en estos momentos no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Stan.

Kenny esperaba que Kyle no sospechara nada, pero tenía que cumplir con la apuesta que había hecho con Cartman ¿Pero como rayos iba a hacer que Butters se enamorara de él?

Al estar enfrente de la casa de los Stotch no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo solo toco el timbre y salió la señora Stotch.

-Buenas tarde Señora ¿se encuentra Butters?

-Permite un momento-

-Butters, te vino a buscar un compañerito tuyo-

-Gracias mami en un momento bajo-

Kenny solo pensaba en que ya había perdido la apuesta, en ese momento bajo Butters

-Kenny hace tiempo que no hablaba contigo ¿vienes de una reunión o qué?

-¿Por qué vienes con jeans planchados, playera blanca y corbata?

-¿Eh…? Por nada en especial-

-Bueno entonces ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Hace mucho que no hablábamos y quería ver si me podías ayudar con…-

*silencio largo e incomodo*

-¿Con…?-

-Física-

-Por supuesto, pero ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Kyle o a Wendy? Son mejores que yo.

-No quiero hablar con Wendy en este momento y Kyle está algo distraído-

-¿Le pasa algo?-

-La verdad no estoy seguro-

¿Quieres estudiar hoy o empezamos mañana?

-Mejor mañana-

Después de hablar con Kenny, Kyle se recostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido, hasta que empezó a escuchar como alguien aventaba piedritas a su ventana, como detestaba que lo despertaran, se asomo y respondió con un -¿Quién carajos está molestando?-

Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color rojo aun más fuerte que el de su cabello cuando vio que era Stan.

-Lo siento amigo, pero crei que era otra persona y me pongo de muy mal humor cuando alguien me despierta-

-Casi no se nota ¿eh?-

-En un momento bajo a abrirte-

…

-¿Qué ocurre amigo? Luces extraño-

Kyle lucia como si le hubieran dado 20 vueltas en la montaña rusa, como si Cartman le hubiera hecho comer a sus padres, se veía pálido y muy débil. Kyle no podía soportar más esto,

Desde hace un año ha querido decírselo pero por miedo no había podido, pero esto ya era suficiente no aguantaba más se armo de valor y…

-La verdad es que no estoy bien, hay algo que he querido decirte-

-Amigo me estas asustando-

-Stan sube te lo dire en mi cuarto-

…

-Stan sabes que eres mi amigo y a pesar que te diga lo que te voy a decir prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos-

-Sí, pero ya dímelo.-

-Sí y auque esto sea algo…-

-¡Kyle con un demonios dilo ya!

-Stan en realidad te amo demasiado y eres lo más importante para mí.

-¿Ah?

-Pero yo solo te veo como un amigo, bueno... tal vez siempre me has gustado sobre manera pero por nuestra amistad no me permití quererte como tú mereces-

-Lo se Stan pero… por eso no te quería decir-

-Aunque no recuerdo muy bien esa noche, tu tenias razón-

-Sobre ¿Qué?-

-Siempre me has apoyado, cada vez que rompía con Wendy estabas ahí, cada vez que no entendía algo en clase de Matemáticas tú estabas ahí para ayudarme a entenderlo, en una enfermedad, en un derrumbe causado por un loco que veía a un hombre-oso-cerdo…-

-Ok ya entendí, pero no sientes lo mismo por mi-

-Kyle tú has hecho mucho por mí, al menos deja que yo te corresponda-

-No, Stan no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras-

-¡Yo quiero quererte!-

-Pero Sta…-

Kyle fue callado por un fuerte, pero apasionado beso que recibió por parte de Stan, el realmente estaba muy feliz por saber que ahora podía estar con la persona que más amaba en esta vida, pero los sentimientos de Stan eran muy diferentes, quería a Kyle, pero todavía amaba a esa chica y faltaba mucho para poder arrancarla de su corazón.

Si sé que es malo estar jugando con los sentimientos de Butters y Kyle pero eso le da emoción a la historia. Subiré caps más rápido, al menos los estoy haciendo un poco más largos:3.

Espero sus comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soy una pésima escritora por no haber actualizado antes, pero es mejor tarde que nunca aquí esta el 5to cap.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Kyle y Stan estaban juntos al principio fue algo incomodo, como habían sido mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo, ahora que eran pareja no sabían cómo comportarse el uno con el otro. Un claro ejemplo fue el de su primera cita cuando Stan fue a casa de Kyle el le llevo una caja de chocolates toco el timbre…

**Flashback**

-Hola Stan, pasa no hay nadie-

-Que bien. Te traje esto-

-Mmm por si no lo recuerdas soy diabético.

-¡Rayos!, de todas formas ¿No me lo vas a gradecer?

_Kyle abrazo fuertemente a Stan y lo beso con mucho cariño, Stan sentía raro al besar a su mejor amigo por el simple hecho de que era otro hombre, pero nunca lo había visto pero Kyle era realmente lindo e s decir esos ojos verdes y algunos rizos rojos que salían de su ushanka se veía tan adorable que no resistió en besarlo de nuevo, pero esta vez fue algo lejos,_

-Stan ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Besándote?

-Bueno no sabía que para besar tenias que poner tus manos en ya sabes…algo que está entre mis piernas y mi cadera.

-¡Ups! lo siento pero es que en realidad eres tan ¡irresistible!...

-¡Vaya! Nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo me fuera a decir que soy "irresistible".

-Sí, y yo nunca pensé que sería…-

-¡Dilo Stan! Sabes que me lastimaras pero… ¡dilo!-

-¡Marica!

-Ok, voy a hacer como si nunca escuche eso ¿No quieres ir a hacer otra cosa?, ¿jugar Xbox, entrar a Facebook ir al centro comercial, ir por un café algo?

-No, solo quiero estar aquí contigo-

-Stan, se que estas tratando de hacer pero… creo que todavía no estoy listo para hacer algo más.-

-Somos novios y yo quiero estar contigo-

-Y yo también quiero estar contigo pero todavía no estoy listo-

-Está bien-

-Sabes se ésta haciendo algo tarde así que mejor me iré-

-¿Pero acabas de llegar?

-Si, Kyle pero si me quedo intentare violarte y todavía no estás listo para eso-

**Fin del Flashback**

Hola diario, la verdad es que no se si las cosas con Stan funcionaran, por eso he decidido no hablarle ni verlo tan seguido. Dejando de un lado a Stan estoy muy entusiasmado ya que Damien Thorn me mando un e-mail avisándome que mañana llega, ¡vaya no lo he visto desde hace años! Kenny, Butters y yo iremos a recibirlo mañana a la estación de autobuses, ¿por cierto porque el anticristo viaja en un autobús? .como sea no sabremos si no hasta mañana

**Ok no sé si ya han visto la temporada 14 de south park, pero en ella muere uno de nuestros personajes favoritos (y no es Kenny) pero es un compañero de los chicos así que lo reviviré en el próximo cap. **

**Si sé que es muy corto pero me acaba de llegar la inspiración y espero poder actualizar más rápido **

**Espero sus comentarios :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Les debía este cap. porque me tarde en actualizar, espero que lo disfruten.**

Hola soy Damien Thorn, por cuestiones del destino me encuentro de nuevo en South Park, hace años que no vengo a este pequeño pueblo montañés, es curioso de todos los lugares que he visitado nunca me imagine que volvería a aquí, en realidad de todos los lugares a los que fui este es el que más recuerdo porque pude hacer verdaderos amigos, todavía los recuerdo a Kyle, Stan, Eric, Kenny y… Pip, lo que más recuerdo de él es que Pip fue mi primer amigo en South Park, pero todavía me siento culpable por los que les hice, yo creo que tuvieron suficiente tiempo para perdonarme.

_Kyle, Kenny y Butters estaban en la estación de esperando a Damien, Cuando al fin llego el autobús bajaron todos los pasajeros y cuando bajo Damien se sorprendieron de ver como había cambiado…_

-¿Eres tú Damien Thorn?-

-Sí Kyle, desde hace 16 años-

-Estás muy cambiado- dijo Butters

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-

-No, por nada tal vez es el hecho de que ahora tienes ¡rayos rojos en el cabello!, tus ojos ahora son guinda, eres más alto, en pocas palabras ahora pareces¡ humano ¡-

-Mira quien lo dice McCormick-

-¿Porqué ese cambio de imagen? hace como un año vio una foto tuya en el Facebook, cuando me agregaste te veías como cuando tenias 9 años, bueno no exactamente igual pero menos cambiado-

-Fue idea de mi papá Kyle, quería que hiciera algunos amigos, estuviera en un lugar fijo, que me divirtiera, que encontrara novia, cosas como esas.-

-Y ¿Por qué decidiste venir a South Park?- pregunto Kenny.

-Porque creo que aquí hice amigos-

-¡Oh! Gracias Damien- dijeron todos.

-Y… cuéntenme ¿Qué hay de nuevo por aquí?-

-Pues… Craig y Tweek son pareja desde hace un mes-

-¡Wow! Kenny ¿Cómo no sabía de eso? ¡Y vivo aquí!-

- Bueno Kyle, si no estuvieras tan ocupado tratando de conquistar a Stan te enterarías de lo que pasa-

-Bueno y si no estuvieras "estudiando" tanto con Butters sabrías que Stan y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace como una semana-

-¡ ¿Qué?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos-

-No le digan a Stan que les dije, acordamos mantenerlo en secreto-

-¿Cómo vas a mantener en secreto que amas a una persona?, si la amas de verdad no te debe importar lo que digan los demás Kyle.-

_Kenny sintió algo raro al escuchar a Butters decir algo así, no conocía esa parte de él, pero le gustaría conocerla…_

-Kyle nos debes los detalles ¿he?-

-Sí, Kenny como tu digas.-

-Ok, además de que Stan, Kyle, Craig y Tweek ya dieron el siguiente paso-

-¿Que han hecho ustedes?

-Nada en especial-dijo Butters

-No hay nada interesante que contar.

-Y… ¿Cómo está Pip?

_Hubo un silencio incomodo, entre los tres y unas lagrimas salieron del rostro de Butters…_

-Damien, es mejor que vayamos a otro lugar-

-¿Por qué Kyle? Me estas asustando.

_Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Kyle sentaron a Damien en la sala y hablaron con él._

-Damien, Pip murió hace años.-

-¡ ¿Qué?-

**Si soy mala por dejar el fic aquí pero… tengo sueño y me gusta mantener el suspenso. **

**Espero sus comentarios ;P**


	7. Cayendo cada vez más bajo

**Ok soy una mala persona por no actualizar en mucho tiempo y espero que algún día me perdonen, me logre hacer un tiempo para poder escribir, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

-En-see-rio donde esta Pip- Kyle miro a Damien con cara muy seria realmente estaba hablando enserio. -Y ¿Porqué no me dijeron nada, no me avisaron o algo?- -Bueno no sabíamos nada sobre ti si no hace un par de años- -¿¡Y por qué no me avisaron antes!- -Si claro te iba a mandar un correo así: El clima a mejorado en South Park, a por cierto Pip murió… -¿Qué clase de amigo seria si no te lo dijera en persona?- -¡Deja de mentir Kyle!- Le dijo Damien gritando y tomándolo por el cuello de la chamarra casi levantándolo.- Si no hubiera sido por qué Stan que había llegado en ese momento Kenny no hubiera podido agarrar a Damien en ese momento de histeria. Enseguida Butters había traido una pastilla para tranquilizar a Damien, a los 5 minutos este descansaba tranquilo y después se quedo profundamente dormido -Kyle estas bien ¿quieres que llame a la policía?- -No es necesario Stan- -Ese loco casi te mata- -¿No reconoces quién es?- -Es Damien- -¡Vaya! Se ve diferente, pero ¿porque quería golpearte? -No quería golpearme solo se altero porque le conté lo de Pip, pasando a otra cosa ¿no avisaste que ibas a venir?- -¿Tengo qué?- -Claro que no, solo me sorprendiste- Stan sintió el impulso de besar a Kyle se veía tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba, se acerco demasiado a él pero recordó que ahí estaba Butters y Kenny. -Butters creo que tenemos que irnos para dejarlos a solas- -Cierra la boca Kenny, vine aquí porque, porque… -Mira Stan ni sabes porque viniste. -Bueno ¿te importa? -Que agresivo, ¿ya cásate no?- _Kenny y Stan siguieron discutiendo un rato más mientras tanto Butters y Kyle hablaron un poco… -_Kyle no entiendo, ¿cómo rayos te gusta ese loco de Stan? -Pues yo no entiendo ¿por qué rayos siempre te la pasas con Kenny, te gusta o qué? -¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, la verdad ni siquiera me cae bien, si no fuera porque me pidió ayuda en física seguiría sin hablarle. - Pues no te creo. -Cree lo que quieras Kyle.

_Las cosas entre las dos parejas siguieron igual Kenny perdiendo el tiempo tratando de conquistar a Butters, Kyle feliz pero a la vez triste, porque estaba con Stan pero tenía que "ocultarlo" ante todos, a veces Kyle se preguntaba si Stan lo quería de verdad, un día Kyle se dio cuenta de la verdad… _-¡Hola Stan!- -Ho..la Wendy- -¿Qué estás haciendo tan solo por aquí?- -Solo salí un momento a caminar- -¿Te importa si te acompaño un momento?- -Claro ¿por qué no?- -Y Stan ¿qué has hecho de tu vida desde que te deje?- -No mucho, en realidad no ha cambiado en nada- -Así que… ¿no lo has hecho en más de 3 meses?- -¡Bueno ese no es asunto tuyo!- -Pues yo tan poco lo he hecho en 2 meses…- -Pero terminamos hace 3 meses…- -Por eso digo, hace 3 meses- -Tú eres una chica muy linda y puedes conseguir al chico que quieras- -No quiero entrar en una relación seria en este momento- -Ok, creo que mejor me voy- -Espera Stan, ¿no quieres estar conmigo esta noche? para recordar los viejos tiempos ¿sí?-

_Stan no sabía que decir, la verdad la idea de estar con Wendy lo excitaba sobre manera, ya había pasado algún tiempo que él y Kyle estaban juntos como pareja y Kyle decía que todavía no estaba "preparado", el ya quería algo de acción y… estar con Wendy una noche no le haría daño, además Kyle jamás se enteraría._

-Está bien pero prométeme que solo será una noche y nadie se enterara de esto- -¡Perfecto! Nos vemos hoy a las 9:00p.m en el hotel que está enfrente del cine- - Nos vemos-

_La noche llego y Stan no estaba totalmente seguro si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, empezó a vestirse con unos jeans entubados y un abrigo color azul oscuro y su habitual gorro, en la entrada del hotel se encontraba Wendy vestida con una pequeña falda morada y una blusa de tirantes negra. _

-Stan al fin llegas- - ¡Por dios Wendy debes estar muriéndote de frio!, toma mi abrigo- -Gracias están eres muy atento-

-Te dije que era una buena idea que viniéramos a ver una película- -¡Cállate culo gordo! Solo era un documental sobre la vida de Hitler, no sé por qué acepte venir a al cine contigo - -Perdón, pero Butters me dijo que estabas algo deprimido, y esta fue la única manera que se me ocurrió para levantarte el ánimo.- -Gracias Cartman, la verdad es que esto me ayudo a distraerme un po… ¿ese que está enfrente no es Stan? -¡Vaya! Sí que lo es, y esta con una chica, es… - - ¡Wendy!-

_Kyle sentía que el corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos al ver a Stan dándole el su abrigo y besando a Wendy y entrando agarrados de la mano al hotel, no resistió más y salió corriendo dejando a Cartman atrás. Mientras entraban al hotel Wendy miro rápidamente atrás sin que Stan se diera cuenta y compartió una sonrisa de complicidad con Eric._

**Y… hasta aquí le dejo mañana seguiré escribiendo la demás parte y veré cuando la subiré. Espero sus comentarios chicos. **


	8. Aléjate de mí

**Sé que es muy pronto para actualizar y ya me había tardado en subir el anterior, además estoy inspirada.**

-¡Vaya esta fue una gran noche!- - Si, claro, lo fue- -Wendy sabes que lo que me encanta después de estar contigo- -Me imagino, pero mejor dime- -Te amo- -¿¡Que!- -Eso me encanta, decirte que te amo, y estoy feliz de que me des otra oportunidad para estar juntos- -Stan yo te dije que esto era de una sola noche, yo no voy a salir contigo de nuevo, jamás- -Pe… pero por favor Wendy solo una oportunidad más y te promete que seré el mejor novio del mundo- -¡Stan! Por favor no te humilles más, solo tomare mis cosas y me iré-

_Kyle salto el estaba sentado en la banqueta con las manos en la cabeza, todavía no asimilaba lo que vio la noche anterior, una voz chillona y molesta hizo que diera un ligero._

-Hoola Kyle- -¿Qué quieres Cartman?- dijo Kyle casi llorando. -¿Sabes? Yo que tu cortaba con Stan, después de lo de anoche- -¡Cállate idiota! Stan no es mi novio- -¿En serio? Pues eso no es lo que me dijo Butters- -¿Cómo rayos le crees a ese idiota?- -¡Ja! No hacía falta que ese marica me lo confirmara, eso ya era muy obvio.- -Bueno, si solo viniste para molestarme, vete ya, además puede que haya una explicación lógica para lo que vimos anoche, así que lárgate y déjame en paz- -¿Yo?, todavía vine a entregarte una prueba para que te bajes de tu nube- -¿Qué clase de prueba?- -Solo escucha-

_Cartman busco algo en su celular y se lo puso a Kyle en el odio:_

_-¡Oh! Stan sigue, no pares, ¡eres el mejor!- _-¡Quitalo de una jodida vez! -Espera aún hay más…- _Wendy sabes que lo que me encanta después de estar contigo- -Me imagino, pero mejor dime- -¡Te amo!- _

_Kyle no pudo soportar más y se desmallo, después de 5 hrs durmiendo, despertó en su cuarto algo mareado, su lado sentado en una silla se encontraba Kenny._

-A...amigo- pudo decir Kyle- -¡Señora Broflovski ya despertó!- -¡Por dios Kyle! Nos diste un buen susto, que bueno que al fin despertaste- -Gracias mamá, ¿puedes traerme un vaso de leche?- -Por supuesto Kyle enseguida-

-¡Hola señora Broflovski!, vine a ver a Kyle-

-Pasa Stan, Kyle está arriba con Kenny, diles que iré a la tienda por leche y luego pasare a la farmacia-

_Stan entro al cuarto de Kyle y lo beso la frente (ya no le importaba que Kenny y los otros lo supieran lo de su relación con Kyle), pero Kyle no lo recibió exactamente con los brazos abiertos… _

-¡Hola Bebé! ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¡Hay! ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?, primero me desmaye en medio de la calle y me quede ahí tirado hasta que Kenny me encontró, luego recordé porque me desmalle y ahora llegas tu como si nada, con las flores de la cocina como si las hubieres comprado tú, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? –

-¿De que éstas hablando Kyle?-

-¡Deja de hacerte como el que no sabes nada!, sé muy bien que aun amas a Wendy, y no trates de negarlo que ayer te vi con ella entrando a un hotel-

-Kyle, sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo-

-Si Stan, pero… a ella la amas-

-¡Además soy hombre y necesitaba estar con alguien!-

-Y porque yo no abrí mis piernas como ella, te fuiste con la muy perra.-

-¡No la insultes enfrente de mí!-

-Y todavía te atreves a decirme que no la amas-

-Yo te quiero más ti-

-Solo te voy a decir algo y espero que me escuches muy bien porque va a ser lo último que te voy a decir en mi vida, ¡Aléjate de mí!-

**Oh! Kyle está muy molesto y lastimado y no creo que se le baje en mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

**Saben hay una canción que Stan le hubiera cantado a Kyle antes de lastimarlo es: Aléjate de mí, de Camila.**


	9. El regreso

**Ah! Por fin me pude dar un tiempo para escribir el otro cap. Espero que lo disfruten!**

No puedo creer que pip esté muerto, sé que me lo dijeron desde hace un mes pero todavía no puedo asimilarlo, y lo peor es que mi padre dice que tengo que ir a la escuela y por dios que no estoy con ánimos de estudiar y de ni de estar con nadie.

-¿Eh? Damien ¿por qué rayos estás hablando solo?

-Porque no había nadie y creí que había cerrado la puerta con llave, Stan-

-No tienes porque deprimirte ir a la escuela te ayudara-

-Dime, ¿Cuántas veces has ir a la escuela te ha ayudado en algo?

-Una vez que… Cierto no sirve de nada, pero al menos te pondrás al corriente con nuestras vidas-

-Bueno, siéntate ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

-De acuerdo, espero que al menos el alcohol me ayude a olvidarme de las pendejadas que he hecho-

-¿Y qué has hecho para querer olvidar?-

-¿Eh?... Te está quedando muy bien tu casa-

-No me cambies el tema-

-Bueno resulta que comencé a salir con Kyle y en una de mis geniales ideas…

_Media hora después…_

-¡No mames Stan eres un pendejo!-

-¿Y qué crees deba hacer?-

-Suicidarte y pedir reencarnar en algo con más cerebro y menos pene-

-Pero si reencarno sería muy chico como para querer conquistar de nuevo a Kyle-

-¡Estaba siendo sarcástico idiota!-

-De todas maneras, regresando a lo de la escuela ¿Vas a ir o no?

-No lo sé, detesto ser el nuevo-

-¡Por favor!, si estas acostumbrado a eso, además una nueva chica va entrar mañana-

-Bueno, solo porque no tengo nada que hacer-

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_Butters y Tweek estaban hablando:_

-¡Gah! Enserio tener un novio es demasiada presión-

-Por eso yo no tengo-

-Tienes que estar hacer con el todo el tiempo, dejarlo que te bese y abrace ¡aunque no puedas respirar!-

-¿Y no harías todos eso por mí?- dijo Craig con algo de tristeza falsa en los ojos.

- ¡Ah! Craig no quise decir eso-

-Dijiste que no te gusta estar conmigo, ni que te abrase ni que te bese-

-No me gusta estar contigo todo el tiempo porque tengo miedo de hacer algo que te moleste, no me gusta besarte porque no se besar, no me gusta abrasarte porque luego de-detesto tener que dejarte ir, y… además no puedo respirar-

_Craig tenía una cara que parecía como si se quisiera comer a Tweek y la vez se moría de risa, mientras el chico lo abrazaba el pequeño rubio literalmente ya no sentía las piernas … _

-Por dios Tweek ya me habías asustado-

-¡Tú me estas asustando ahora, bájame!-

-¿No confías en mí?-

-Claro que si, ¡pero le tengo miedo a las alturas!-

-Si solo es un metro, bueno está bien-

_El chico de gorro azul bajo suavemente a Tweek, este se aferro el cuello del mayor y lo beso apasionadamente._

-Y luego dices que no sabes besar.

. . .

-Chicos tomen su asiento, hoy recibiremos a dos alumnos nuevos- dijo el maestro de matemáticas

-Yo no soy nuevo-

-No me importa, eres nuevo en mi clase-

-Maldito estúpido-dijo Damien en voz baja

-Bueno, toma un lugar, ¿Dónde está la chica nueva?-

_Damien se acerco a un lugar en la parte trasera del salón, dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en su banca (aunque más bien parecía que estaba acostado). _

_30 minutos pasaron en la aburrida clase y la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a una hermosa rubia de ojos azul cielo usando un elegante vestido rosa con un suéter blanco, usaba unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que su suéter, llevaba el cabello suelto con unos pasadores a los lados. Damien que se estaba durmiendo cuando vio a la rubia entrando se paró sorprendido de su asiento al igual que muchos chicos de su clase._

-¿Qué se le ofrece jovencita?-pregunto el maestro

-Lo siento mucho pero se me hizo tarde y no encontraba el salón-

-Está bien pase, pero que sea la última vez que pase-

_Damien no pudo creerlo cuando escucho hablar a la chica, ¡tenía un extraño asentó británico!, además tenía una puta suerte, la única banca que estaba desocupada era la que estaba junto a el y la chica no tuvo más remedio que sentarse ahí. _

- ¡Hola! Soy Pilar, mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Es que…

**Hasta aquí le dejo porque ya tengo sueño y mañana tengo que ir al dentista.**

**¡Wow! Este cap. Era de puro Dip y Creek, porque hace mucho que no escribía sobre ellos.**

**Nos vemos. Por favor dejen sus comentarios.**


	10. Perdiendo el control

**Es momento de leer el cap. 10 de Esa persona especial espero que les guste. **

-Es que te pareces a alguien que quería mucho-

-¡Oh! Bueno espero que también me llegues a querer mucho a mí- dijo sonrojada Pilar

-Créeme eso será muy fácil, por cierto yo también acabo de llegar-

-Enserio, podemos conocer la escuela juntos, por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

. . .

_Damien y Pilar recorrieron la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, se encontraron a varios conocidos de Damien._

En la hora de laboratorio terminaron en equipo con dos chicos y una chica, los nombres de los chicos eran Andrew y John, la chica se llamaba Deysi. Los dos chicos eran muy unidos, algunos pensaban que demasiado y siempre hacían bromas sobre ellos.

El maestro de Química les estaba enseñando "El concepto de reactivo limitante y de reactivo en exceso en una reacción química"

_Damien no podía dejar de ver a Pilar, en realidad se parecía mucho a Pip, incluso el nombre era similar, al ver que Pilar se dio cuenta que la observaba miro hacia donde estaban los otros chicos._

-Andrew tengo mucho sueño- dijo Deysi recostándose en el hombro de Andrew

-No te enojes John yo sé que es tuyo-

-Ah, no importa- dijo John ocultando sus celos.

-¡Que marica eres!-dijo Andrew pareciendo muy hombre

-¡John que rayos haces!- dijo Deysi al darse cuenta que estaba combinando mal las sustancias

_John al haber combinado mal las sustancias accidentalmente hizo un acido que provoco que los demás tosieran y sintieron arder sus garganta y ojos. El maestro de inmediato saco a todo el grupo y llevo a los miembros del equipo a la enfermería. Pilar fue la primera en ser revisada, le dijo que solo tenía que descansar y no tomar ningún acido, Damien se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y ella acepto._

-Todavía me pregunto ¿Por qué no te paso nada a ti?-

-Bueno porque…-Damien se detuvo al ver una cadena de oro con una cruz colgada en su blanco cuello

-Porque soy indestructible-

-¡Jaja! Sí, claro-

-¿Dónde vives?-

-Estoy rentando un pequeño departamento al otro lado del pueblo-

-¿Por qué tan lejos?-

-Fue lo más barato que encontré-

_Cuando llegaron Damien sintió un poco de pena por la chica, el edificio estaba en la peor zona del pueblo, la verdad no quería dejar a Pilar ahí en ese lugar, pero no tuvo más remedio que despedirse tímidamente con un beso en la mejilla._

_. . ._

-Hola Butters, vine por la lección de hoy.

-Mmm, hoy no puedo tengo que hacer un trabajo de Geografía-

-No importa, yo te ayudo-

-Bueno está bien, pasa.-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-

-Un mapa de Estados Unidos, colorearlos, escribir su capital, elegir un estado y hacer una exposición sobre su clima, hidrografía, relieve, división política…-

-¡Todo eso!-

-Si no quieres no lo hagas, no es tu obligación-

-Con tu ayuda ya casi saco un 7 en Física-

-Bueno ya dibuje todo E.U. solo falta colorearlo, aquí tengo pinturas, será más fácil colorearlos con ellas-

_Los dos chicos rubios trabajaron toda la tarde, los señores Stotch salieron de la casa a eso de las 6:00 le dijeron Butters que regresarían como a las 9:00 y que se portara bien o si no la castigarían. Kenny aprovecho la ausencia de los padres de Butters para dar su siguiente paso, ya llevaba algo de tiempo con la apuesta de Cartman y Eric alardeaba de su triunfo, pero Kenny estaba a punto de cambiar eso. ¿O no?_

-Butters creo que eres muy lindo- dijo Kenny acercándose al pequeño

-¿Po-or qué dices eso?-

-Estos días que he estado conviviendo contigo me di cuenta que todo te queda muy bien, desde tu cabello rubio claro, el brillo de tus bellos ojos azules, hasta los pantalones que usas que muestran tu hermoso y perfecto trasero – dijo descaradamente tratando de besarlo.

-¿Y sabes que te queda muy bien a ti?-

-¿Qué?- dijo cerrando los ojos y acorralando a Butters para besarlo

-¡El maquillaje!- grito y rápidamente tomo un bote de pintura y se lo aventó a Kenny

-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-¡Por qué no gustas! Que sea gay no quiere decir que me voy a ir con cualquier idiota que quiera conmigo-

-¿Eres gay?

-Y tu muy machito ¿o qué era lo que me querías hacer hace unos instantes?

-Pues…

-Ya lárgate de mi casa, y ni creas que te voy a seguir ayudándote-

-Eso me quedo muy claro hace unos instantes-

-¡Ah!- grito cerrándole la puerta en la cara.-

-¡Bravo McCormick! Ahora si la cagaste-dijo Eric saliendo de los arbustos que estaban al lado de la ventana de la casa de los Stotch

-¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos hacías ahí Cartman?

-Eh estado ahí todos los días desde que empezamos la apuesta ¿No te habías dado cuenta?-

-En realidad no-

-Eso no importa ya, ¡Yo gane la apuesta! Empiezas mañana como mi sirviente-

-¡Carajo! Está bien voy mañana a tu casa a las 8:00 am

-A las 7:00 am-

-A las 7:30 y vete a la mierda-

_Lo peor para Butters no fue que Kenny trato de besarlo en su casa, si no que escucho su conversación con Cartman desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras el limpiaba el desastre que había dejado Kenny. Si había algo que Leopold Stotch detestara más que nada en el mundo era que jugaran con sus sentimientos y eso no se iba a quedar así._

**Yeah! El cap. 10 está terminado, este es el resultado de 4 horas en la computadora, lo bueno que mañana no iré a la escuela y el viernes tendré una excursión. Saben la parte de los chicos del laboratorio está basada en una historia real, de hecho son mis amigos y la verdad si parecen novios y lo del accidente químico en realidad paso también XD **

**Me volví adicta a los reviews por favor dejen uno. :P **


	11. No espere enamorarme

**Lamento tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero aquí les dejos este cap. **

La escuela se ha vuelto un mar de locos todos se comportan tan extraños y no tengo idea de que es lo que les pasa.

Por ejemplo Kenny siempre llega a las clases todo ojeroso, cansado y de muy mal humor, y para terminar con su racha de buena suerte Butters lo ve con ganas de fulminarlos con la mirada.

Cartman, ¿Qué puedo decir de él?, siempre llega con aire de grandeza, burlándose de los demás… lo de siempre.

Damien, ni siquiera sé si es Damien, desde que llego la Pilar a cambiado completamente, bueno solo cuando esta con ella, pero el cambio es realmente sorprendente; es educado, ayuda a los demás, es más agradable y siempre está de buen humor.

En lo personal me agrada lo que esta chica ha hecho con Damien, si tan solo yo pudiese hacer lo mismo con Stan… muy adentro de mí lo sigo queriendo y extrañando y me duele no estar con él, pero me duele más lo que él me hizo, al ver como jugó con migo me doy cuenta que pedirle que se alejara de mí es lo mejor que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

_La mañana del viernes el maestro de historia dejo un trabajo en parejas para la próxima semana y dijo los nombres de los integrantes de las parejas y quedaron de la siguiente manera:_

_Pilar con Kenny_

_Damien con Wendy_

_Cartman con Butters_

_Craig con Bebe_

_Tweek conToken_

_Stan con Kyle O.o_

_Y otros Fulanos con Otros Perenganos_

_Al final de la clase se reunieron cada uno con sus respectivas parejas:_

-Pilar espera ¿Dónde nos vamos a reunir?-

-No lo sé, ¿en tu casa en él la mía?-

-Prefiero en la tuya, la mía es muy fea-

-La mía no es precisamente un palacio, pero está bien-

-¿Te parece bien esta tarde?-

-Sí, pero después de las 6:00-

-Ahí estaré-

. . .

-¡Hey! McCormick-

-Más te vale que no intentes de pasarte con Pilar-dijo Damien agarrando a Kenny del cuello de la camisa-

-Tranquilo Damien, no me gusta Pilar-dijo Kenny alejándose-

-Más te vale-

-Damien ¿A qué hora nos reuniremos?-dijo Wendy

-¿Te parece bien el domingo, a las 2:00 en tu casa?-dijo Damien sin interés

-Está bien-

. . .

_La tarde llego y Kenny fue a la casa de Pilar, no hubo mayor problema ya que sus casas quedaban muy cerca. Al llegar subió directamente al departamento de Pilar, toco la puerta y nadie abrió después de un rato de esperar decidió bajar las escaleras he irse, pero en el camino se encontró a Pilar._

-¡Pilar!, estaba a punto de irme-

-Lo siento, es que mi tuve que cubrir a una compañera.-

-No te preocupes, es mejor que subamos y empecemos con el trabajo-

. . .

-Sabes yo pensabas en hacer una maqueta y de ahí guiarnos pera explicar la historia de… -

-Sabes es aburrido hablar de historia y todo eso, ¿porque no hacemos otra cosa?-

-Kenny este trabajo es muy importante para mí y de verdad te agradecería que te concentraras en el-

-Por favor Pilar, no seas tan aburrida y diviértete un poco- dijo Kenny acercándose a Pilar casi como para besarla.

-¡Kenny estoy saliendo con Damien!-dijo Pilar alejándose de Kenny

-Lo lamento Pilar, no sé qué me pasa últimamente, pero no he salido con ninguna chica desde hace 4 meses-

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte, estoy saliendo con Damien y lo único que puedo hacer es escucharte-dijo sentándose al lado de Kenny

-Todo comenzó cuando hice una estúpida apuesta con Cartman, sobre si Butters era gay o no, para averiguarlo trate de enamorarlo, las cosas empeoraron cuando Cartman supo que el tenia razón y Butters si era gay, lo peor de todo es que Butters me odia y Cartman me tiene como su sirviente personal por todo un mes, por eso he estado perdiendo el tiempo y no he salido con nadie en 3 meses.-

-Kenny en realidad eso no tiene ningún sentido-

-Lo sé, pero tenía que desahogarme con alguien acerca de esto-

-Yo creo que estas molesto por el hecho que Cartman tenía razón, o porque tu terminaste enamorándote de Leopold y no al revés-

-Eso es ridículo, yo no estoy enamorado de Butters-

-Entonces no tengo idea que es lo que te pasa-

-Mejor terminemos el trabajo-

_Kenny se quedo pensativo, nunca se había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de Butters, realmente era algo loco, _¿_el no era gay o sí?..._

. . .

-Por favor terminemos con esto de una buena vez-pensó Damien

-¿Esta Wendy?-

-Sí, está en su habitación, es la primera puerta a la derecha -

. . .

Damien iba a entrar a la habitación de Wendy sin previo aviso, pero la escucho hablando con alguien y se detuvo a escuchar.

-Eric me dijiste que haríamos que esos dos rompieran, pero exactamente ¿para qué necesitamos a Butters?

De acuerdo, nos vemos a las 10:00 p.m. en el Motel de siempre, te espero.

-¿Qué el gordo no aguanta cogerte más horas?

- Ese no es asunto tuyo-

-Dime, ¿Desde cuándo sales con Cartman y de quiénes estaban hablando? -dijo Damien empujando levemente a Wendy

-¡Tranquilízate si, a ti no te importa en lo absoluto!-

-No te importa si me importa o no, solo quiero que me respondas-

-Como te dije antes, no es asunto tuyo-

-Mira perra me lo dices, o en este instante te mueres-dijo Damien sujetando a Wendy por el cuello arrojándola contra la pared

-No, ¡No lo ha-are!-pudo decir Wendy con dificultad

- Esta bien, ¡morirás ahora!-dijo apretando más fuerte el cuello de Wendy

-E-espera, de acuerdo, pero suéltame.-

-Déjame contarte todo desde el principio:

**Flashback**

Una noche estaba en el parque, Stan y yo habíamos peleado esa tarde porque le había reclamado que ya no pasaba tiempo con migo, solo se la vivía pegado con el estúpido de Kyle. Yo estaba harta de eso, mis amigas se burlaban de mi porque decían que mi novio me engañaba con su mejor amigo, yo siempre supe que Kyle estaba enamorado de Stan, el simple hecho de que él estuviera con mi novio fingiendo solo sentir amistad por él, abrazándolo cuando quisiese, tocándolo solo por "juego", teniéndolo todo el tiempo que él quiera y durmiendo en la misma habitación, ¡me hacia rabiar!, esa noche lo único que quería era venganza.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió era decirle a Stan los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo hacia él, pero se me hizo algo simple, después pensé en espiarlo y así pase días viéndolo, observándolo desde lejos, cada vez que lo veía con Stan quería golpearlo y un día no me aguante más las ganas, lo vi afuera de un Burguer King, espere a que saliera de ahí, con una navaja en mi mano iba a terminar con el de una vez por todas, al momento que iba a enterrar la navaja en su cuello sentí como alguien me detuvo, con una mano detuvo la mía y con la otra me tapo la boca, eso le dio la oportunidad a Kyle que se fuera sin siquiera saber que iba a ser atacado. Estaba muerta de miedo, alguien me había descubierto, pero la cosa no acabo ahí me llevo a un callejón oscuro y solitario, deje de tener miedo cuando vi su rostro.

- ! ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer? ¡-

-¡Cartman!, Iba a lastimar a Kyle ¿Por qué rayos me detuviste?

-¡No voy a permitir que mates a Kyle!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Yo soy el único que puede matarlo!-

-¿Quien te dio ese derecho?-

- ¡Nadie, pero yo soy la persona que más odia a Kyle en este mundo!-

-¡Yo al menos tengo motivos para odiarlo!, tú lo odias solo por el hecho de que es Kyle-

-No, lo odio por ser judío, pelirrojo, por ser de Nueva Jersey, por hablar cosas de mí, y porque es un estúpido marica, así que si alguien va a matar a Kyle esa persona seré yo-

En ese momento se me ocurrió proponerle a Cartman que juntos podríamos vengarnos de Kyle, desde ese día Eric y yo nos reuníamos casi a diario planeando nuestra venganza, así seguimos unas semanas y nada era lo suficientemente bueno para vengarnos de Kyle.

Después yo me di cuenta de que empezaba a sentir algo por Cartman, al principio creí que solo era tención sexual, por el hecho de que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, la atracción hacia él iba creciendo cada vez más y yo fui la que decidió dar el primer paso.

-Hola Cartman-

-Hola Wendy, pasa estaba a punto de enseñarte mi nueva idea de venganza-dijo sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en su cuaderno.

-Podrías dejar eso para más al rato, traje una cubeta de KFC y pensé que podríamos cenar y luego discutir las ideas-dijo sentándose al lado de Eric y poniendo la cubeta en el escritorio del chico.

-Muy bien, podemos cenar ante-es-apenas pudo decir al ver que Wendy usaba una falda negra arriba de las rodillas y una blusa morada con un gran escote

-¿Qué pieza quieres?- Pregunto Wendy con un plato desechable en la mano

-¿Pe-pero qué carajo estas usando?-

-¿Qué, esto? No es nada, empecemos a comer-

-Wendy ¿Por qué de pronto eres tan amable con migo?

-Pues… ambos compartimos el mismo objetivo ¿Es mejor llevarnos bien, no crees?

-Supongo que tienes razón.-

-Cartman, ¿recuerdas en 4to grado cuando tuvimos que trabajar juntos?

-Sí, recuerdo que tú me besaste y… luego te fuiste con Stan-dijo entrecortadamente

-Bueno pues he sentido un poco de tención entre nosotros, y quería ver si con esto podía desaparecer-dijo dejando el pollo atrás, tomando el rostro de Cartman para besarlo apasionadamente por un pequeño instante y luego levantarse rápidamente.-

-¡Valla eso fue algo raro!, pero me gusto y…-

-¿Y…?-

-¡Esta vez no seré tan cobarde como para dejare ir con ese imbécil!-dijo tomándola del brazo y haciendo que se volviera a sentar, pero esta vez en sus piernas continuando el beso más apasionadamente.

Cartman y yo seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, pero un día estábamos en la escuela los dos juntos a una distancia considerable para no levantar sospechas, Eric me estaba diciendo lo mucho que me quería, yo me sentía realmente feliz, al fin tenia a alguien que me quería de verdad y no me dejaba por estar con sus amigos, de pronto una voz se escucho a tras de mí y recordé a…

-¡Stan! Hace mucho que no te veía.-

-Lo siento Nena pero he estado ocupado y no te he dado el tiempo que te mereces, pero te propongo algo, ¿por qué no vamos al cine los dos solos?, ya tengo 2 boletos para el viernes en la tarde, ¿Qué dices?-dijo Stan mostrándole los boletos y tomándola por la cintura-

-¡Claro que me encantaría ir contigo al cine!-dijo Wendy abrazando a Stan, en ese momento sintió como algo se le rompió por dentro cuando vio a Eric cerrando fuertemente la puerta de su casillero y alejándose, y tan solo con la mirada se entendía lo que le quería decir "creí que habías cambiado, pero sigues siendo la misma"

-¿Entonces paso por ti?-dijo Stan aun abrazándola

-¡Claro que me gustaría ir contigo!, pero este viernes no puedo, lo siente Cielo ¿Por qué no invitas a otra persona?-

-Qué pena que no puedas ir, pero ¡mira ahí está Kyle!, lo invitare a él.-dijo Stan acercándose hacia donde estaba Kyle.

-¡Invita a alguien más pero a él no!-pensó Wendy

Kyle obviamente acepto ir con Stan al cine, después de clases fui a buscar a Eric a su casa para explicarle lo sucedido.

-Hola Lían, ¿Estará Eric?-

-Claro Wendy está en su habitación, pasa-

-Gracias-dijo Wendy antes de subir corriendo al cuarto de Cartman

Toc,toc

-Eric, tu madre me dejo pasar, ábreme-

-¡Lárgate maldita zorra mentirosa!-

-Eric tu bien sabes que todavía no he terminado con Stan, y tenía que tratarlo bien para que no sospechara-

-Yo creo que lo trataste demasiado bien, ¿Acaso todavía lo amas?-

-Claro que no Cartman, ¡Tu sabes que eres el que yo amo!-

-¿Qué-que dijiste?-dijo Eric abriendo la puerta sorprendido

-Dije-que-te-amo-remarco Wendy

-¿Y entonces por qué no has terminado con él?-

-¿Sabes qué?, regreso en 1 hora-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Iré a buscarlo, besare a alguien en su presencia, terminara con migo y después no sospechara que fuiste tú el que le robo la novia.-dijo Wendy a la mitad de las escaleras de los Cartman

-Espera, ¿Somos novios…?

**Fin del Flashback**

-¿Y cuando terminaste con Stan?

-Hace 4 meses o algo así-

-¿Y por que querías matar a Kyle?

-No quería matarlo, solo quería lastimarlo-

-Espera, cuando entre le dijiste a Cartman que harían que esos dos rompieran, ¿Te referías a Stan y a Kyle?

-Si -

-¿Pero para qué?-

-Esa fue nuestra venganza hacia Kyle, quitarle lo que el más quería en este mundo, además si Eric y yo queríamos formalizar nuestra relación no podíamos dejar que se supiese que esos dos eran pareja nos haría quedar muy mal, primero porque dirían que mi ex novio es un marica y además siempre me engañaba con su "mejor amigo", y dirían que Cartman tiene de novia a la ex de un marica.

-¡Qué idiotas son!-

-¿Es todo lo que quieres saber?-

-Sí, pero quiero otra cosa-

-¿Ahora qué?-

-Le hicieron mucho daño a Kyle, hagan que se reconcilie con Stan-

-¿o si no qué?-

-Contare todo lo que se.-

-Está bien hare lo que pueda para que ellos regresen.

-¿Qué acaso ya no te afecta que los hagan quedar mal?-

-De hecho sí, pero hay tantas parejas gays en el pueblo que no creo que hablen solo de una…-

**Escribiré pronto el próximo cap, yo creo que lo tendré listo el sábado, ya saben espero sus comentarios.**

**A por cierto acabo de hacer un video de Stan y Kyle, está en YouTube se llama Stan y Kyle mi cuento de hadas, que titulo tan original) me gustaría que lo vieran y me den su opinión, y las chicas que tengan un fanfic publicado puedo hacerles uno igual solo díganme que canción y cual fanfic. Y felices fiestas. **


	12. Puedo confiar en ti?

**Si, se que parezco político en campaña prometiendo que actualizare más pronto y nunca lo cumplo, pero aquí esta al fin.**

-Kyle, Stan está aquí, ¿le digo que pase?-dijo la señora Broflovski asomándose levemente al cuarto de su hijo.-

-No, dile que ya sabe que ya no hablo con él-dijo Kyle con un tono algo molesto

-Está bien-

_Minutos después _

-Dice que tienen que hacer una tarea juntos-

-Ya lo sé, dile que no me importa-

-¡Yo no soy tu mensajera! además si Stan y tu están peleados no es razón para que no hagas la tarea, ahora mismo bajas y le dices a Stan que suba para hacer la tarea-

-!Ash! Está bien-dijo Kyle con tono de adolecente molesta.

-Hola Stan ¿te gustaría subir y terminar con la tarea de una vez por todas?-

-Ah, ¿S-si? claro-

_Ambos chicos subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo y cerraron la puerta para que los demás no los escucharan_

-Kyle, dame la oportunidad de disculparme, se que fui un idiota, pero me gustaría remediar lo que hice y enseñarte porque debemos seguir juntos-dijo Stan sacando un papel de su mochila

-Pero… ¿Cómo será tu disculpa?, tal vez algo así: Kyle lamento haberme acostado con esa zorra, te prometo que ya no lo volveré a hacer, ahora ¿quieres olvidar lo que paso y seguir con nuestra relación?, eso sería realmente patético-

-Ah, no ee-so no era lo que te iba a decir-dijo Stan arrugando el papel que había sacado y donde tenía escrita su disculpa, que irónicamente contenía las palabras exactas que había dicho el pelirrojo con anterioridad-

-Bueno, si quieres olvidémonos de los discursos, solo hay algunas cosas que te quiero mostrar-dijo Stan sacando distintos objetos de su mochila:

-¿Recuerdas esto? Es Santiago el muñeco de Shelly, cuando teníamos tres lo tomamos de su habitación y jugamos que yo era el papá y tú la mamá, Shelly me golpeo cuando me vio darte un beso en la mejilla, incluso todavía tengo la cicatriz en el interior de mi labio-

-No, yo no recuerdo eso, bueno solo recuerdo que una vez cuando estábamos jugando Shelly te golpeo y me quito el dólar que me había dado mi abuela, pero por una extraña razón yo estaba vestido con una cobija-dijo Kyle tratando de recordar más cosas

-Jajaja, ese se suponía que era tu vestido, porque se supone que tú eras la mamá-

-Mmm… ¡vaya! Eso es un poco ¿raro?- dijo Kyle con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas-

-Bueno, me imagino que recuerdas esto, es algo un poco más reciente, es el único examen en el que tienes 5, pero en realidad merecías un 10, ¿te acuerdas porque tienes esta calificación?-dijo Stan enseñándole un examen de matemáticas roto en diferentes pedazos, pero remendado con cinta adhesiva

-Sí, no habías estudiado para el examen y te ayude pasándote las repuestas, el maestro nos vio y no nos dijo nada, pero cuando nos califico dividió la calificación de ambos a la mitad, después de eso me enoje tanto con el estúpido profesor que rompí el examen saliendo de la clase, no puedo creer que lo hayas guardado, ¿eso fue en séptimo año, no?

-Sí, ese día te invite un helado y unos idiotas de octavo se burlaron de que compartimos el helado y nos llamaron maricas, me enoje tanto que golpeé a uno en la cara, luego el otro me aventó y me golpeé en la cabeza, me tuvieron que coser, todavía tengo la cicatriz-dijo Stan mostrando la cicatriz de 5cm ubicada en su cabeza.

_Kyle solo miro con nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de su rostro_

-Así podría pasarme toda la tarde pero, creo que entiendes el punto.

-Sí, pero tú entiendes que si te perdono siempre existirá esa desconfianza y duda en nuestra relación, además no te has olvidado de Wendy ¿verdad?

-Te voy a ser sincero, ella fue mi primer amor, pero se dice que los demás son mejores-

-No se dice así, pero bueno tal vez tengas razón.-

-Te pido esta disculpa, pero en realidad mi objetivo no es que me perdones si no que me des otra oportunidad-

-¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Para volver a jugar con mis sentimientos?-

-No, para demostrarte que puedo ser un buen novio y que de verdad me siento una gran mierda por haberte hacho sentir mal.

-¿Mmmm…? No lo sé- dijo a un dudoso

-Por favor, y será bajo las condiciones que tú me digas.

-Está bien, pero solo porque algún día fuiste mi súper mejor amigo-

-¡Gracias!, va a ser como si empezáramos de cero-dijo aun el emocionado Stan antes de intentar besar a Kyle.

-Ah… no si vamos a empezar de cero, no podemos besarnos así como así, primero nos tenemos que conocer-

-¿Ah? Kyle llevo 14 años de mi vida conociéndote, ¿no crees que esto sea algo poco estúpido?

-Bueno, tal vez un poco, también fue estúpido que te volviera a perdonar, así que si tú crees eso pues ya sabes dónde está la salida.

-Ok, ok mi nombre es Stan Marsh, tengo 16 y me gustaría llegar a conocerte mejor, tal vez ir al cine, al boliche o algún lugar…

. . .

_Así pasaron 2 semanas y cada vez el joven Marsh se fue acercando más y más al chico Broflovski (ya ni que fuera narradora de Disney para contarla así XD)_

_Ya hablando enserio estos dos se conocían cada día mejor (de nuevo)_

_Mientras tanto Kenny estaba pagando su condena, quiero decir su apuesta, Eric estaba sentado en la sala de su casa viendo televisión y comiendo trozos de apio con mantequilla de maní, eso le dio sed y toco una pequeña campana de mano, esto hiso que apareciera el joven McCormick usando un delantal color azul cielo y con una cara de pocos amigos._

-¿Qué más se le ofrece al amo Cartman?- pregunto gruñendo

-Tráeme un jugo de manzana y esta vez no te tardes tanto-

-Como usted diga-

_Minutos y un jugo de manzana después:_

-Muy bien, llévate esto de nuevo a la cocina, ¿Por qué estas tan sonriente?-

-Porque faltan pocas horas para irme-

-¿Y? te quiero aquí mañana temprano para que laves mi auto y hagas mi tarea-

-Jajaja por supuesto que no-

-¿Como de que no?-

-Hoy fue el ultimo día que vendré, hoy se cumple un mes de lo de la apuesta-

-¡Ash! Maldito suertudo, pero bueno Kenny, ya encontrare después más formas de hacerte sufrir-

-Vete al carajo maldito-

. . .

_Después de su último día como esclavo de Eric Kenny decidió darse una recompensa yendo a comer comida japonesa a un bufet bastante económico. Al entrar ahí decidió ver que platillos se encontraban al encontrar yakimeshi, sushi, pollo yakitori, gambas con fideos y más variedad decidió tomar un plato y servirse a su antojo cuando se iba a servir un poco de gelatina de lichi choco en la fila con un rubio que conocía perfectamente..._

-¿Butters?-

-Hola Kenny, ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Pues tan solo tenía hambre y vi este lugar ¿y tú?-

-Vengo con mis padres, estamos sentados en la mesa del fondo-

-Yo voy asentarme por haya- dijo señalando una mesa al otro lado del lugar

-Está bien nos vemos-dijo Butters alejándose

-¿Podemos, quedar en algún lugar?-le pregunto Kenny tomándolo del brazo

-¡Butters apúrate con la comida jovencito!-le gritaron sus padres desde su mesa

-¿Entonces puedo hablar contigo?

-Está bien, nos vemos el mañana en el parque a las 5:00pm-

. . .

_Damien y pilar estaban en el sillón del departamento de Pilar, el casi arriba de ella…_

-No Damien, ¡ya suéltame por favor!-grito Pilar

-No te soltare, Seguiré haciéndolo aunque no quieras-

-Ya, ¡no me gusta que me hagas cosquillas!

-Bueno, parare- dijo Damien riendo y dando un beso en los labios a su novia

_Pilar lo beso aun más fuerte, así la sesión de besos duro otros 30 minutos, Damien recostó a Pilar en el sillón y la volvió a besar, pero ahora se desabotono su playera blanca con rayas azules y empezó a meter su mano por debajo de la falda de ella, esto hiso que se levantara de golpe y se pusiera en una posición más seria y se separara de Damien, el no lo tomo muy bien ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?..._

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No, nada es solo que no quiero hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente no pue… es decir no quiero-

-Está bien, yo te esperare-le dijo cariñosamente para después darle un beso en la mejilla

_Esta ya era la segunda vez que había pasado algo similar, Pilar nunca dejaba que Damien avanzara más pero no es que no se sintiese preparada había algo más, algo por lo que tendría que terminar con Damien antes de que saliera lastimado, solo que ella ya se había enamorado de él, lo mejor sería decirle la verdad, sí el realmente la amaba podría comprender._

-Damien, hay algo que tengo que decirte…-

**Ok, hasta aquí el cap de hoy, mañana continuare pensando que más escribir, bueno tal vez no, pienso irme de pinta para celebrar que no reprobé ninguna (ay q orgullo) no leemos luego. **


	13. Cuál es nuestro futuro?

-¿Tú bien sabes que yo vengo de Inglaterra cierto?-

-Sí, claro-

-El motivo por el cual yo estoy en el país es porque hace poco tiempo murió mi abuela que vivía aquí y como soy huérfana tuve que hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos legales y por eso tuve que estar un tiempo aquí en E.U pero ese tiempo se acabo y…- dijo Pilar a punto de llorar

-¿Y…?- pregunto Damien preocupado

-¡Y como se acabo el tiempo me van a deportar!- dijo Pilar soltándose a llorar

-¿Qué?, no, ¡tú no te puedes ir de mi lado!

-Me iré en dos semanas-

- No tengo otra opción, y tenía que decírtelo, porque… siento que cada día que paso junto a ti empiezo a enamorarme-

La reacción de Damien fue algo extraña la miro con tristeza ya que ella era la persona a la quien más había amado y a la vez su mirada reflejaba ira por no poder hacer nada para que ella se quedase. Ambos se quedaron llorando en los brazos del otro desconsolados pensando cómo podrían estar juntos.

. . .

_Stan y Kyle, ah esa pareja es tan bipolar, Stan realmente se había enamorado de Kyle, pero Kyle se sentía tan dolido, gran parte de lo que él sentía por Stan desapareció cuando el tarado lo engaño. A pesar de lo estúpido que era el tenia unas lindas y peligrosas cualidades, cuando quería algo lo conseguía, además es un tipo que logra conquistar a cualquier chica (o chico)._

-Kyle, ven a mi casa- Pidió Stan un viernes después de la escuela

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto muy serio Kyle

-Solo quiero jugar Guitar Hero y pasar un rato contigo, por favor-

-Está bien, pero solo porque quiero ganarte- le dijo con una leve sonrisa

_Kyle llego a la casa de Stan con su guitarra, parecía que esta se había encogido ya habían pasado algunos años desde que la uso por primera vez, los pensamientos de Kyle fueron interrumpidos por Stan que estaba en la puerta muy entusiasmado por jugar, a veces parecía que no había madurado en lo absoluto. Ambos se pusieron las guitarras y empezaron a tocar, los dos eran muy buenos el puntaje era muy reñido, de pronto empezó a sonar una canción que conocían a la perfección._

-¿Stan?-

-Si-

-¿Esta canción es…?

-Si, Kyle es carry on my wayward son-

_La letra de la canción no importaba mucho en ese momento._

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no voy a acordarme?, con esa canción tuvimos una gran pelea en cuarto grado, pero también al escuchar esa canción supe que no podía alejarme de ti por cualquier estupidez- dijo Stan mirando al suelo sin dejar de tocar.

-Bueno, al menos lo supiste- dijo Kyle cayendo lentamente de rodillas al suelo.

-No lo supe, lo sé…-dijo agachándose al lado de Kyle y levantando su barbilla.

Ambos se miraron con nostalgia a los ojos, Stan aprovecho ese momento tan perfecto para plantarle un beso en los labios, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, Kyle abrió los ojos sorprendido y molesto al mismo tiempo pero conforme continuaba el beso los entrecerró, terminando de aceptar el beso.

Cuando terminaron de besarse se levantaron y se vieron fijamente tomándose de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Kyle te amo, de eso estoy seguro ahora-susurro Stan en el oído de Kyle, en su voz se escuchaba la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Los ojos de Kyle se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a fluir de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Stan yo te quiero, pero una parte de mi dejo de quererte después de lo que paso- dijo Kyle sollozando, tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¡Espera!, espera ¿qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que vuelvas a amarme?

-Ni siquiera yo lo sé…-Dijo Kyle saliendo de la casa

Ok, este cap. Es algo corto pero le da continuidad a la historia, y estoy satisfecha de cómo está.

Ya no escribí más Bunny por que quise que teminara en Style, el próximo Cap. Será Bunny.


End file.
